


Play With Me

by crempyreal (SouthernGentleMonster)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, Pet Play, Public Hand Jobs, child of the moon flowers, cotmf, not much, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/crempyreal
Summary: Ben shows off a costume in the changing rooms





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is all for riley blame them

“What do you think?” Hux looked up from from his paper to find Ben dressed in a sweater that was made for someone half his size, a slit on the front opened wide to show a sliver of flushed chest.   The sleeves ended in floppy paws and the hood sported a pair of big fluffy ears. His midriff was bare and he had on shorts that had a giant black tail. He licked his lips as his eye was drawn to the very obvious bulge in the front. 

 

“Uh it's interesting to say the least.” Ben gave a little wiggle and the tail bounced. 

 

“Beware Brexton I'm the witches big bad familiar.” He gave him a wink and waved his hand to imitate a cat. 

 

“All you are is a big child. You can't possibly think you could go out in public in that?” Hux adjusted his leg as he felt heat grow in his stomach. Ben gave a stretch, his back arched as more skin was exposed, a moan deep in his throat as his muscles shifted. 

 

“Who said anything about public?” He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Ben was enjoying the way Hux looked at his body. The front of the shorts already had a wet spot. He crowded Hux on the bench, one hand absentmindedly curling bits of hair while the other let his fingers run along Huxs scruff, nails scraping underneath his chin.

  
  
  


“We are in a  _ very  _ public place right now Ben.” 

 

“You don't have a problem with that do you daddy?” He leaned forward and their noses brushed against each other, Ben smelled of mint and ginger from his morning tea. The room noticeably got warmer as he slid onto Hux lap, legs spread on either side of him.

 

“Are you going to be a naughty boy today?” he asked. Hux already knew the answer but it was nice to watch the way Ben squirmed, their chests nearly pressed together.

 

“Will you punish me if I am?” He kissed Ben on the corner of his mouth, he nudged his hand between them his fingers firmly gripping at his cock through the fabric and Bens head fell forward against the wall, his voice broken stutters.

 

“Now don’t be too loud you wouldn’t want to get yourself and daddy in trouble do you?” Hux let his thumb drag along the underside of Bens cock, the fabric now soaked. 

  
  
  


He shoved his hand inside the shorts and stroked Ben slowly while his other hand circled around Bens throat, his voice being choked off.

 

“Please f-fuck…” He barely could speak as he thrusted his hips up into Huxs hand, his chest vibrating as he moaned. Bens grip on his shoulder became hotter by the second and his eyes became unfocused.

 

Ben twitched against him as he came all over his stomach and Hux brought his hand up for Ben to lick the cum off that got on his hand.

  
  
“Now you really do have to buy that ghastly costume.”  


End file.
